


Не Джинджер Роджерс

by Gevion



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender or Sex Swap, Historical References, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Size Difference, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Women in the Military, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: С ними не происходит ничего такого, чего не бывает у подруг.
Relationships: fem!Buck Compton/fem!Donald Malarkey
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не Джинджер Роджерс

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся [этим тумблер-коллажем](https://gottapenny.tumblr.com/post/189089264626/merricll-archive-band-of-brothers-womans-army).

Донна встряла в нее намертво с самого начала. 

Они знакомятся в сорок третьем: на станции еще не до конца рассеялись сумерки, семь-восемь девушек уже устроились в армейском грузовике, а она все переминается на месте перед этой угловатой махиной. Как забраться в кузов? В Донне всего-то пять с хвостиком футов роста, на ней прямая юбка, узкая блузка и рвущиеся на раз-два нейлоновые чулки — разоделась, будто дура, в лучшее, и теперь ни подтянуться как следует, ни сделать широкий шаг.

— Держись, — говорят ей откуда-то сверху, из кузова высовывается светлая-светлая кудрявая голова, и Донна едва успевает вцепиться пальцами в крепкую загорелую руку, отталкиваясь от приставной ступеньки носком туфли, как она уже сидит рядом, на жесткой складной скамье. 

В полумраке особенно никого не рассмотришь, да и вообще все они сейчас, наверное, чем-то похожи: невыспавшиеся, но с горящими глазами. У каждой в руках небольшая сумка. Донна вжимает свою в живот. Внутри пропуск, расческа, зубная щетка, крохотный флакон с духами, шпильки, сменная пара белья — все, что казалось нужным, пока она складывалась, но теперь это балласт, девичья чепуха. У них впереди что-то необыкновенное: Женский армейский корпус, служба Родине и война; сколько бы мама ни твердила, что Донна нужнее у себя дома в Астории, она знает, чувствует: если упустит шанс, будет жалеть до конца дней.

— Спасибо, — весело бросает она своей сильной соседке, с любопытством скосив взгляд. — Я Донна Маларки.  
— Бек Комптон.  
— Ребекка?  
— Ребекка Линн, но, Бога ради, никогда так меня не называй.

Они обмениваются именами с остальными. В дороге грузовик потряхивает, их вжимает друг в друга плотно, будто горошины в стручке. Мысли у Донны так и скачут, перепрыгивая с одного на другое, и о новой знакомой она вспоминает, когда приходит время выбираться из кузова на божий свет. 

Бек спрыгивает первая, помогает ей, и тогда только Донна замечает: черт, до чего высокая! Кудри не просто светлые, а платиново-белые, и это лицо — не хватает только яркой помады, а то была бы вторая Джинджер Роджерс. Плечи у Бек широкие, ноги крепкие, вот кому будет легко маршировать, бегать и отжиматься. Чтобы смотреть прямо в ее голубые глаза, приходится запрокинуть голову, но Донна не позволяет себе смущаться. У нее, в конце концов, есть старший брат-гигант, а вымахавшие до шести футов соседские мальчишки никогда не давали ей спуску, так что она научилась не давать спуску в ответ. Ростом ее не запугать.

— Идем?

В Дейтона-Бич Женскому корпусу выделяют старый отель на побережье и еще небольшой дом. 

— Ого, сколько места! — Донна кружится по комнате, бросив сумку на подоконник. — Мы выиграли в лотерее! Нас будет трое?  
— По трое, — хмыкает, поправляя ее, Бек. — В каждом помещении, считая кухню, вторую спальню, гостиную и подвал. Итого пятнадцать, и на всех одна ванная.  
— Я из большой семьи, привыкла.  
— Поговорим через неделю.

Донна беззаботно отмахивается: 

— Видела, какой там пляж? 

Конечно, они пришли сюда не ради отдыха или развлечений, однако ей двадцать два, и Бек, похоже, не намного больше. Они откажутся от всего, когда потребуется, но сейчас — почему бы не ловить момент?

Матрасов и кроватей нет, и форму для них пока еще не пошили, так что спят они на нескольких одеялах, переложенных простынями, а ходят и занимаются в том, в чем приехали; готовят для них местные тетушки из методистской церкви. Если бы не изматывающая боевая подготовка, инспекции и выезды на стрельбище, все это напоминало бы скорее затянувшуюся ночевку с подругами, нежели армейскую жизнь. 

Подниматься приходится не позже пяти, однако Донне частенько не спится. Переступая через Аликс и Бек, она выходит на крыльцо и усаживается на перила, болтая ступней. Воздух пьянит прохладой. По пути обратно она уже сонно-неловкая, и улечься без приключений не выходит: зацепившись босой ногой за край ковра, она падает прямо на Бек. Остаток ночи они давятся смехом в подушки, чтобы не услышала офицер. 

Это хорошее время, хорошие дни, о которых она любит вспоминать и позже, отмывая добела луизианские бараки, в которые будут свозить японских пленных, или слушая дыхание десятков девушек в Массачусетсе, где казармы набиты под завязку, а в туалетах нет перегородок (спасибо, что не дырки в полу).

* * *

Где-то между Массачусетсом и Луизианой им наконец выдают форму, в одни руки один комплект: юбка, рубашка, галстук и уродливый пиджак, скроенный в безуспешной попытке подогнать мужскую модель под женскую фигуру. Есть еще платье и неудобное белье цвета хаки, новое, но уже кажущееся вылинявшим.

— Помоги, пожалуйста, — просит Бек, — по-моему, сволочи опять перепутали размер. 

Донна поправляет перекрутившуюся лямку бюстгальтера, разглаживает полоску зеленоватой ткани на золотистом, бархатном на ощупь плече. Потом Бек набрасывает поверх комбинацию, прячет себя в рубашку. Вокруг суетятся девушки с разных концов страны, и с ними двумя не происходит ничего такого, чего не бывает у подруг. 

Донна из Орегона, а Бек из Кали. Донна всю жизнь была остроносой, веснушчатой и отчаянно рыжей, а Бек — спортсменка-блондинка, словно сошедшая с экрана. Из общего у них лишь точка во времени и пространстве, а также то, что обе решили сделать что-то ради других, а не себя. Не все между ними гладко, но с Бек трудно ссориться всерьез. Донна ощущает себя так, точно в душе и в сердце у нее, как у волшебника в шляпе, впервые в жизни хватает места для всего.

— Чего ты хочешь? Позже, потом? — спрашивает она однажды шепотом: свет в казармах уже погасили, но в окно видна луна.

Бек поворачивает голову, медленно моргает, сдувает с глаз отблескивающую белым в ночи прядь; пижамная куртка чуть сбилась, ворот раскрылся, и она неловким движением запахивает его вновь. Донна резко втягивает воздух. В корпусе все спят рядом, моются рядом, но она с самого начала приучила себя не обращать внимания на наготу. Это добровольная, выборочная слепота — так почему не срабатывает с Бек?

— Хочу играть в «Доджерс», — широко, хоть и суховато, улыбается Бек, — но вот печаль, меня не возьмут к парням. — Ты?

Донна обращает лицо к потолку.  
— Семью.  
— Правда? 

Донна и сама удивляется ответу. Не то чтобы она об этом не думала, но… Прямо сейчас гораздо честнее было бы сказать: хочу завтра проснуться ближе к девяти, или чтобы в жару нам разрешали не надевать колючие чулки, или чтобы пальцы наконец привыкли, стали ловчее, быстрее переставляли штекеры телефонного коммутатора.

* * *

На «Аквитании», зигзагами следующей в Англию, есть два царства, мужское и женское, второе состоит из небольшого уголка, в котором ютится около пятидесяти человек. Донна не возражает против такого раздела. Маршировать и стрелять в море негде, так что вечера они проводят за игрой в «Попробуй угадать, куда мы попадем».

— Австралия.  
— Ямайка.  
— Англия.  
— Ты жульничаешь! Нечестно!  
— А вот и нет!  
— А вот и да. — От возмущения Бек случайно стряхивает пепел с сигареты себе на юбку, зашипев, тут же его смахивает: — Посмотри, что наделала!  
— Я постираю, — примирительным тоном обещает Донна.

На танцах порой к ним присоединяются американские пехотинцы или британские моряки, но чаще всего Бек шутливо кланяется, протягивает ладонь — и Донна позволяет ей вести. В такие минуты разница в росте все-таки ее пугает: вдоль позвоночника прокатывается волна мурашек. Между ними несколько безопасных дюймов, но чудится, будто еще немного, еще несколько танцующих в тесном закутке пар, и их вдавит друг в друга от лиц до бедер, и грудью, несмотря на плотные слои шерстяной формы, она почувствует мягкую и полную, на пару размеров больше, чем у нее, грудь.

* * *

В Англии им выдают брюки, и Бек, не теряя времени, переодевается в них. Девушки из корпуса пахнут одним и тем же мылом, одеты одинаково, волосы забраны почти точь-в-точь — и все же Донне часто думается, что все взгляды должны быть прикованы к одной лишь Бек, куда бы та ни шла.

Работы много, и встречают их совсем неласково. Худосочный сержант недовольно поджимает губы, когда Донна перенимает у него дела: она ведь забирает его место, а он отправляется во Францию, где запросто могут убить, даже если изо дня в день перекладываешь бумажки. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, будто в Англии с этим лучше: радиоузлы и бараки с солдатами попадают под немецкие бомбы чаще, чем тихие деревеньки, разбросанные вокруг.

Как-то посреди ночи Донну будит звук низко летящего самолета. Ожидая увидеть в небе английский силуэт, она выходит наружу в одной лишь светлой фланели, но рассмотреть ничего не получается, и она возвращается, садится на койку, неаккуратно скрипнув половицей. Бек приподнимает веки, затем опускает. На следующее утро она отводит Донну в сторону, лицо белее простыни.

— Больше не смей никуда ходить.  
— А что такое, — недовольно спрашивает Донна, пытаясь высвободить из хватки локоть.  
— Фрицы по радио передавали привет девушке в белой пижаме. Их самолет ночью вел разведку. — Они нос к носу, так близко, что можно без труда пересчитать все красные прожилки от недосыпа в глазах Бек.  
— Черт, прости.  
— Тебя могли изрешетить, понимаешь ты или нет?

Во время бомбежек, в укрытии, когда на них сверху сыплются пыль, грязь и мелкое крошево, Донна часто дышит ей в ключицу, лбом вжимается в шею, омертвелыми пальцами рвет лацканы. Все утихает, и теми же пальцами она вычесывает осколки из припорошенных сизым кудрей. Они с Бек вместе — это единственное хорошее, что тут происходит.

* * *

В прессе все чаще пишут, будто в Женском корпусе служат одни шлюхи, да еще те, кого в газетах классом выше именуют хищными амазонками или девицами с острова Лесбос, а в совсем плохоньких — кое-чем похуже. Порой Донна слышит на улице мужской хохот и обрывки фраз вроде: «Видел ту дылду Мастерс из инженерного? Ставлю доллар, уж эта точно предпочитает отлизывать, а не брать в рот».

Донна ни при чем. Она проходит мимо. Она не знакома с Мастерс из инженерного, она не имеет отношения ни к чему такому, она потеряла девственность с мальчиком-автомехаником — сперва было интересно, потом не успела его вовремя оттолкнуть, и вот...

У Бек во взгляде немой вопрос, и Донна поворачивается к ней спиной, дергает плечом, чтобы отстала. Она ни при чем. Между ними ничего ненормального. Ее не ошпаривает кипятком каждый раз, когда Бек в душе проводит мыльной рукой ниже живота. Она не сжимает колени плотнее, видя Бек за работой в коммутаторной, и не представляет, будто теми же сильными пальцами, забравшись под подол, Бек гладит ее снаружи, растирая подушечками по губам выступившую влагу, а потом медленно, но раз за разом все глубже продвигает их внутрь, дразнит ребром ладони, трется щекой о живот. 

«Господи, — молит Донна, просыпаясь за мгновение до оргазма со скрученным одеялом между ног; воздух рвется из груди тяжелыми выдохами. — Пожалуйста, пусть я стонала не вслух». Бек мирно спит, темные ресницы совершенно не дрожат, из-под одеяла высунута пятка. Что с этим делать? Не у кого даже спросить. Маме о подобном не напишешь, к офицеру не обратишься, пастору не признаешься — в Донне еще жива память о том, как в четырнадцать, отчаянно краснея, она сказала отцу Коннели, что порой ей снится непонятное, а тот отчитал ее как грязную и глупую девчонку. Девчонка выросла, но менее глупой и грязной так и не стала.

* * *

В августе сорок четвертого они оказываются дальше от дома, чем когда-либо: во Франции, растерянные, раскиданные по городкам. В редкую свободную минуту Донна пытается объясняться с местными ломаным языком. Устраивается на солнце с куском хлеба только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду вернуться в духоту: она нужна здесь каждому первому, союзникам не хватает свободных рук.

В конце смены садится на расхлябанный стул, закрывает глаза, и...  
И ничего.

Словно пассажир в своем собственном теле. О чем она думает, что видит, что слышит? Мысли в странном дыму, но в лагере ее обучили, по-видимому, очень хорошо: Донна делает все с заученной безупречностью машины, и никто не задает вопросов. А может, здесь все чувствуют себя схоже, точно их погрузили в стеклянную банку с туманом и закупорили там на целый век. Остается держаться тех девочек, что работают рядом: Джейн, Бетт, Аликс. От Бек ни единой весточки, и тянется это почти до конца декабря.

* * *

Донна прижимает к себе праздничный хрусталь: нужно накрыть на стол для офицерского состава, как-никак Рождество, в штабе решили шиковать — и едва не выпускает его из рук.

— Дон, — Бек произносит это так, словно имеет в виду какое-то другое слово.  
— Поздравляю, — невпопад отвечает Донна, увидев на ее предплечье новую нашивку. — Боже, я скучала. 

По случаю праздника все девушки Женского корпуса переоделись в форменные платья. Бек достает что-то из вещмешка, греет в ладони: 

— Это тебе. Мне кажется, я угадала с цветом, но… — Горячие пальцы тянут ее подбородок вверх. У Бек очень сосредоточенное выражение лица, пока она красит Донне губы неспешными, чуть влажными касаниями. — Готово. Нет, погоди, — большой палец в уголке рта убирает излишек помады, — вот, теперь все.

Застолье проходит тихо, хотя где-то восточнее именно сейчас решается, в какую сторону повернет война. Офицеры пьют вино, за исключением тех, кому заступать на пост. Около двух начинают расходиться. В комнате, которую Донна делит с Аликс, та подмигивает и достает из-за пояса плоскую, но крупную фляжку. Бек делает глоток первой, и горлышко, кажется, хранит тепло ее рта. 

— Где тебя носило?

Бек опускается на ковер, мотает головой, и кудри путаются, цепляясь за крохотные сережки. Не дождавшись ответа, Донна падает рядом. Аликс и Бетт в своем мире, громко болтают о каких-то канадских парнях, потом уходят в соседнюю комнату. Бек приподнимается, чтобы отпить из фляжки, но рука у нее дрожит, бурбон плещет мимо, на воротник, темными пятнами ползет по платью.  
— Ай.  
— Больше нет?  
— Нет.

Да и плевать, этого хватит. Донна наклоняется, чтобы собрать языком капли с ее шеи. Щиплется. Полустертая помада оставляет на коже розоватые следы.  
— Дон?

Они всего-то касаются друг друга губами, ничего такого. Ладони Бек всего-то протискиваются под платье, нащупывают застежку бюстгальтера. Можно побиться об заклад: это самое нормальное, что происходит по эту сторону океана. 

— Черт, дверь! — Бек подпирает ручку стулом. Судя по взрывам смеха за стенкой, Аликс и Бетт вряд ли вернутся.

Раздеваться в четыре руки неудобно, они больше мешают друг другу, чем помогают. Донна чувствует, как приливает к щекам кровь, когда тяжелая белая грудь оказывается прямо перед ее лицом. Бек сползает ниже, скользя горячим телом по телу, — такая высокая, такая быстрая. В рукопашном бою ее никому не удавалось победить. Трусы на Донне насквозь мокрые от смазки, пока Бек их стягивает, от неловкости хочется провалиться сквозь землю, а потом и подавно — ладонь ласково пробегает по лобку, по внутренней стороне бедер и ниже, настойчивыми прикосновениями убеждает согнуть ноги в коленях. 

Джинджер Роджерс, вспоминает Донна некстати. В первую встречу она решила, будто Бек похожа на Джинджер Роджерс, только та вряд ли когда-либо вытворяла нечто подобное. Вряд ли вставляла пальцы в другую женщину, вряд ли целовала ее соски, вряд ли выглядела при этом по-волчьи голодной. Донне приходится кусать руку, чтобы удержать стон, когда в нее, сперва неуверенно, толкается язык. Она тоже хочет сделать хоть что-то, увидеть, услышать Бек, почувствовать ее вкус. Чтобы привлечь ее внимание, Донна берет ее за плечи крепко, не давая отстраниться.

— Бекка? Бек.

Не сразу находится поза, но вот, вот теперь удобно: лицом к лицу, правая нога Донны закинута Бек на левое бедро. Внутри та влажная и горячая, принимает ее глубоко, до костяшек — сквозь Донну пробегает ток. Они дышат рот в рот, двигаются безо всякой грации, и, когда Бек выгибается и вздрагивает всем телом, у Донны не остается причин держать себя на краю.

Перед сном они одеваются, расчесываются, проветривают комнату, впуская холод, убирают от двери табурет и ложатся в соседние постели. Донна подкладывает ладонь под щеку, смотрит в темноту. На следующий день ей все мерещится, что пальцы пахнут Ребеккой, и во рту — послевкусие от бурбона, слизанного с ее шеи.

* * *

— Маларки.  
— Мэм?  
— Скажи остальным, пусть собираются. Париж.

Наверное, об этом она должна была мечтать: из сельской глуши выбраться в столицу, пусть и потрепанную войной, снова иметь возможность посидеть в кафе с чашечкой кофе, по вечерам наполнять для себя ванну, а не вытираться мокрой тряпкой, улучив момент. 

Там они проводят май. Восьмое, девятое, десятое — все сливается в бесконечную череду ярких всполохов. Они протискиваются по широким улицам, взявшись под руки — Донна, Бек, Аликс, Бетт; Аликс танцует, забравшись на капот грузовика, и со всех сторон армейские парни зовут их выпить на десяти европейских языках. Кругом самозабвенно обнимаются и целуются люди, секунду назад бывшие незнакомцами, и не всегда это мужчины и женщины: победа, надежда и алкоголь так кружат головы, что мало кто смотрит по сторонам. Прямо под носом, на открытой ветрам веранде, — развеселая шумная парочка, лейтенант-англичанин и его жгучая подружка, они без стеснения сплетаются языками у всех на глазах.

— Будь мы в другом месте, — негромко говорит Бек на ухо, не отрывая от них взгляда, — я бы сейчас целовала тебя так.

Донна прижимается к ней в каком-то неосвещенном тупике, пока над головами рвутся в воздух фейерверки; сквозь новое, раздобытое у парижанки гражданское платье пробирается прохлада, бедра непривычно обнажены — юбка-солнце свободно скользит по ногам. 

Бек гладит ее по пояснице. Донна лопатками чувствует шершавую стену. Хорошо. Ей сейчас очень нужна опора: от Бек ее мотает, будто шлюпку в шторм.

Позже, когда у нее все еще подрагивают колени и нет сил даже стоять, Бек сама оправляет на ней платье, застегивает пуговицы на груди, и ощущается это даже более интимно, чем все, что та делала пару минут назад.

* * *

— Ты хотела семью.  
— Ты хотела играть за «Доджерс».  
— Я серьезно, Донна. Если придется, я тебя отпущу. Но только если придется.

В порту столпотворение, все нетерпеливо толкаются локтями, ожидая своей очереди взойти на корабль. «Скоро домой, домой, домой», — бьется в мыслях. В правой туфле что-то застряло, но даже огромная дыра в чулке и мозоль на большом пальце не способны спустить Донну с небес на землю. Над Атлантикой ясно, где-то в Голливуде Джинджер Роджерс кружится в танце с Фредом Астером, а Бек, которая совершенно на нее не похожа, терпеливо стоит рядом, пока Донна прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь вытряхнуть камушек. Справившись, Донна коротко проводит ладонью по ее руке:

— Только если придется. 

Мало ли что о них пишут. Мало ли что о них говорят. Они откажутся от многого, если потребуется, но сейчас — почему бы не ловить момент?

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы некоторые факты из биографии Мэри Уильямс Элдер (почитать ее интервью можно [тут](http://libcdm1.uncg.edu/cdm/singleitem/collection/WVHP/id/4205/rec/16)). Узнать побольше о Джинджер Роджерс можно [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81), а о Женском армейском корпусе — [здесь](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women%27s_Army_Corps).


End file.
